The Council of Magical Creatures
by RayanneRegan
Summary: The British and American Ministry along with the leaders of known Magical Creatures form a Council to help and protect all magical creatures bringing a new change to the magical world. When the Volturi learn of Renesmee they inform the leader of the Council, Chairwoman Granger, asking for advice and help with this new situation.


Obviously, this is not following the books of Harry Potter or Twilight. The main story will stay the same though. Nothing belongs to me apart from this idea. Excuse my grammar, English is obvs not my first language. I know this is a little bit all over the place, but I just had to put this idea into words. Sorry for any mistakes.

Hermione stared down her desk. Papers spread out on her desk. Her eyes roaming the facts, disbelieve spreading across her face with every passing second. _How on earth could they let that happen? _

The wizarding war was over for almost 7 years now. As many had guessed, Hermione did finish her schooling and went on to pursue a career with the Ministry of Magic. She did however not marry Ron Weasley. Their friendship was still strong, but shortly after the war, they broke the engagement off, realizing that, whatever they thought there was, left during the days after the final battle. He was happily married to Lavender Brown, expecting their first child. Harry and Ginny obviously found their way back together, happily married, expecting their second child, with little James turning 2 very soon. Hermione content with her life as it is, had been promoted rather quickly in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, loving every minute of it. She enjoyed the change she was able to bring to the Magical Community for every magical being. Just two year ago, the British Ministry and the American Ministry decided to join forces and together they created the International Council of Magical Creatures and while her friends didn't really share her passion for helping all creatures, both the British and the American Minister understood the importance of keeping good ties with all magical beings. Following the war against Voldemort, the Ministers decided it was about time to keep up good relations to the other creatures and formed an alliance with most of them. Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, House-elves and stand-ins for magical creatures that could not speak for themselves, such as Dragons. Charlie Weasley was part of the counsel, speaking for the rights of Dragons. He still thanked Hermione for offering him the position whenever he saw her. Before the council was founded, it took Hermione 3 years to get the most important leaders together, to trust their cause and to sign the treaty. They still weren't were Hermione wanted them to be, but they were making progress every day.

The council came together every month to discuss new developing. Every species had tasks to complete. They varied depending on the species, but they were all intended to make the world a safer place for all of them. All species part of the council were forbidden from attacking, harming or killing members of another species within or outside the council. If there was a crime committed from a member of a species, they were taken in by the International Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures (IDCR) and put on a fair trial. The jury were formed of the leaders or a representative of each species part of the council. Hermione made sure that no species was ever killed, no matter the crime. Non-speaking species were taking into designated sanctuaries all over the world, where they were cared for, protective wards keeping them from escaping. Luna had helped her set up a lot of these sanctuaries due to her knowledge concerning those species. For the speaking species such as Vampires and Werewolves they had created a new prison. Depending on the nature of the crime their sentence was longer or shorter. But at the end of a prison sentence every individual had to take an assessment, deeming them fit to return to the magical world. They had professional wizards, witches, vampires and werewolves helping them to reintegrate after a prison sentence. Hermione was proud to say that the International Council of Magical Creatures was a huge success. After the treaty was signed by all parties Hermione was voted as chairwoman, which came as a surprise to her, but to everyone else involved it was a clear case, as she had been the one getting in touch with the leaders of the other species. She was preparing and leading all monthly meetings and was overlooking all progress made with the tasks that were set each meeting. When problems arose, she was the first person to hear of it and she would often meet with the British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt to discuss all tasks regarding the British Community.

Hermione often wondered if her friends and family knew of the importance of her job, but she figured they usually tuned out when she spoke of her work, she rarely does these days as she is not allowed to reveal too much of her work or who she is working with.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Hermione continued to read the case files. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, the largest Vampire Coven leading all other Vampires worldwide just reported rather concerning news about one of his covens in America. _The Cullens._ Hermione certainly heard of them when she was first introduced to Aro and he accepted to be part of the Council. She had however not followed the developments over the years. The report she had just gotten from Aro, filled her in on all the important things she needed to know. Werewolves, animal-feeding Vampires and an apparently Vampire-turned baby – which was forbidden by a law that the Volturi followed quite closely and the Council agreed with them. Vampire babies were a danger to all magical creatures. The more she read, the more her concerns grew. Massaging her temples, she finished reading the report. Aro requested an urgent meeting to talk about the situation and Hermione was determined to accept his request.

She told her assistant, Merope Fogs, that she would be heading over to Italy and asked her to cancel all other appointments.

After the council was created Hermione had her own offices at the Ministry of Magic on Level 1. A new section was created for her, next to the Minster of Magic. Not many people within or outside the Ministry knew it existed, as the Minister wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. The monthly Council meeting was held either at the British Ministry or the American Ministry. Her office was connected to the most important locations of the other council members. Volterra, where the Volturi resided, was connected via floo.

She stepped into her fireplace, throwing the floopowder in and within moments she disappeared in the green flames.

Stepping out on the other end, she was greeted by Aro himself as he was standing in what Hermione liked to call their "throne-room". The Volturi were after all royalty amongst the Vampires. He was in what appeared to be a heated discussion with Marcus and Caius, his co-leaders.

"Aro", she says, tilting her head in greeting.

"Chairwoman Granger", he says with delight. Ever since the council was founded, he found her the most entertaining, wishing she was a vampire and part of his guard. She was determined, fierce and headstrong as well as insanely smart. He'd like to think of them as friends which was frowned upon by his guard. Especially Jane.

"Thank you for answering my request. I did however not expect you to be here so soon."

"The matter you brought to my attention does not allow to be put off any longer. I have read the file reports closely and I must say I am concerned", she says, stepping closer to the three leaders of the Volturi. They were alone in the room and Hermione did not fear them.

"Yes, concerning it is. I followed the events quite closely and as I realized that the situation would not resolve itself, I knew we had to inform the council. Especially since there are werewolves involved as well."

"I must wonder, how you let it come this far, Aro", Hermione says, summoning chair for herself and the others. Of course, the three leaders had "thrones" up at the end of the room, but Hermione preferred a more normal setting to speak to them.

"Please, sit", she ushers them.

"I had hope in the Cullens. Carlisle, their leader, was always a very reasonable man. I hoped he would resolve the situation himself, but I am ashamed to admit, that that was not the case. Before taking further steps, I wanted to consult you. I could not wait for the next meeting", he says after they all sat down.

"I understand. You know I am always the one having faith in everyone. Never believing the worst. This, however, must be dealt with quickly. What do you suggest?"

"Chairwoman Granger, if I may speak?", Caius asks and after a nod from Hermione he continues.

"We thought about a confrontation. Not a violent one of course. But we would like to go and see for ourselves. We must be sure of the situation, collect evidence."

"That sounds very reasonable. I imagine they will be putting up a fight?"

"I am sure, they want to avoid a fight. But at the same time, I know the Cullens and I know they will fight for what they think is right."

"Would you go yourselves or send your little soldiers?", Hermione asks skeptical, knowing of Jane and her temper.

"Would you like us to go?", Marcus asks surprised. They usually don't leave Volterra unless in emergency situations.

"Am I correct, that they don't know of the Council?", she asks, getting a slight nod from Aro. It was discussed multiple times, that the Council should be kept a secret from everyone who does not need to know.

"I imagine it would be good for you three to go and collect the evidence yourself. Jane can be a little, well, let us say biased. You three being there as the leaders will also put an authority to the meeting and not just a threating aura."

"I agree", Aro says, earning skeptical looks from his co-leaders.

"To show that we are in fact still leading the Vampires we need show ourselves every now and then. To keep everything in order. We can't always send our guard. Only we can collect this evidence. See for ourselves what is going on."

"If this is your wish, Chairwoman?", Caius asks.

"It is. Only if you agree. I cannot and shall not command you to do anything you don't want to do. But I would greatly appreciate it. The situation is delicate and needs to be handled like it. You may trust your guard, but I don't – no offense", she says.

"Non-taken. We will go and see what is actually going on and will report back to you. This is a matter of importance and we need to make sure, that our existence is concealed from humans", Marcus says.

"Do you wish for the IDCR to be present?"

"I don't think it will be necessary, but should the situation change, we would contact you and request your presence."

"I will keep a few on call, just in case. When do you plan on leaving? I can provide you secure travels?"

"No need for that. We will travel on our own. We will take the guard and our wives with us since we can't leave them here unprotected. We will leave as soon as the details are sorted. I shall send you a message when the time comes."

"Don't leave it for too long, Aro. I trust your judgement and await your message", she says standing up, followed by the three Vampires.

The meeting was over, and Hermione vanished the chairs.

"Good evening, Chairwoman", they all said, bowing their heads.

"Good evening!", she says, before stepping back into the fireplace and disappearing back to her office.

It was a few days after Hermione went to Italy that she got the message from Aro, informing her of their leave for Forks, Washington. After she got back from her meeting with him, she had written up her report and extracted her memories, to be filed with everything else. As of now, there was no immediate danger and the Volturi were to collect all the evidence for council to decide what to do. The Cullen Clan was under their protection and the Volturi had every right to investigate the situation before the council would step in.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in", she calls, sitting up straight and putting her papers down.

"Chairwoman Granger", a deep voice followed by a light chuckle sounded from the door.

"Minster Shacklebolt, what a pleasant surprise", she muses while ushering him in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?", she asks, after he made himself comfortable in a chair in front of her desk.

"No need for formalities, Hermione. I came here on a sort of private matter", he says.

"Oh?"

"The head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement resigned this morning."

"That is sad to hear, I quite enjoyed working with him", she says, frowning slightly. Every now and then the Minister would hold meetings with the head of MLE to brief him on any developments made by the IDCR and on a few occasions the IDCR would pass a case along to the Department.

"Yes, but it brings us to a new matter. I need to appoint his successor and I have someone in mind, but I wanted to confide in you first."

"You want to appoint Harry, right?"

"They don't call you the smartest witch of your age for nothing, do they?", he chuckles.

"Yes, I do want to appoint Harry the position. He is the perfect candidate. Excellent work file and records. He is the logical choice", Kingsley says.

"But you want to speak to me first, because then Harry would be filled in on my work. It is very considerate of you to check with me first, but I don't think I am the one to tell you what to do", she says with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?", Kingsley asks.

"I agree with you, that Harry is the best choice. My position within the Ministry and the International Council of Magical Creatures are not in the way of you appointing him, Kingsley. My work was never of interest to the family and I imagine they think I still work for the Department of Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He might be shocked, but it won't be a problem. He understands the need for secrecy as he has to keep his work secret most of the time as well."

"I'm glad you think so, because I couldn't think of anyone else to appoint, really", he chuckles.

"Now I have to act surprised when he tells the family, that he got promoted", she groans, making Kingsley laugh.

"I am sure you will manage just fine. I will inform him this afternoon. We will schedule a meeting within the week to fill him in", he explains, standing up to leave.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"What for, Kingsley?", she asks confused.

"For being an excellent confidant", he says.

"Well, thank you for confiding in me", she smiles as he turns to leave her office.

Hermione resumed her daily work, reading all current reports from all parts of the world and before she knew it, she was invited via owl to the Burrow for dinner. Of course, she knew, that Harry must have gotten the news by now and for the rest of the day she wore a smile on her face.

Dinner at the Burrow was still a chaotic affair. Even more now with all the children running around. The table barely fit them, but over a year ago, Hermione had helped Arthur and Molly to expand the interior of their home, so it wasn't as tight as it used to be. Even after Ron and Hermione broke up, she was still welcome and treated as part of the family for which Hermione was grateful. She never managed to find her parents after the war and slowly adapted to the situation with Molly Weasley as a stand-in mother.

When Harry stood after dinner, all conversation stopped, and he cleared his throat.

"I know this dinner was short notice, but so were the news I received today", he started, curious glances thrown his way. Every one of the Weasleys was present, even Charlie.

"As of this morning, the head of Magical Law Enforcement resigned from his position", he announced, and no one looked the wiser as to why he was announcing this over dinner.

"Yeah, so?", Ron asked, his mouth still full of food. He was there that afternoon when Kingsley announced the news to the Department.

"Kingsley asked me to take the position", Harry mumbled, all of a sudden feeling very insecure.

"He did?", Ginny asked shocked. He obviously forgot to mention this to his wife.

"He did."

"Oh my god!", she shrieks, jumping of her chair and throwing her arms around him. Finally, the news sunk in and the whole family was up on their feet, cries of joy echoing through the kitchen.

"I am so proud of you!", Molly says, with tears in her eyes, hugging him the longest.

"Well done, mate. You deserve this", Ron says, clapping him on the back.

"You're ok with this?", Harry asks him unsure.

"Are you kidding me? This is great!", he confirms, giving him a reassuring smile.

"A toast! To the new head of Magical Law Enforcement!", Charlie says, raising his glass to Harry and as everyone joins him, he sends a wink towards Hermione. Knowing that she could finally tell her best friend about her job.

The evening continued with congratulations to Harry, who sat through the evening with the biggest smile on his face.

"Chairwoman Granger?", Merope's voice calls from outside her office.

"Come on in, Merope and how many times do I have to tell you, to call me Hermione?", she shouts back, earning a sheepish look from her assistant.

"Sorry. The Minister sent a note, that the meeting with the new head of Law Enforcement, will be held, today in two hours. I have already cleared you schedule and prepared all your reports."

"Brilliant, thank you. Why don't you go and take the afternoon off? The meeting will probably last the rest of the day", Hermione smiles at the younger witch, who was about to protest.

"Don't argue. You work too hard. Take some time off and enjoy yourself. See it as an order", Hermione jokes.

"Alright. Thank you. Have fun at your meeting and I will see you tomorrow morning."

Once the door is closed Hermione's attention is grabbed by her Book of Communications. A rather handy invention of her own, if she might say so herself. She created it for the Council. A two-way notebook. Every leader part of council had a book to correspond with Hermione and each other. It glows a different color for each member. At the very moment it glowed a deep red. _Aro_, she thought.

_Chairwoman Granger, new developments in the Cullen Case. It seems they were threatened by our leave and have gathered some, let's say friends, to stand by their side. I wish to request your presence immediately. Maybe you want to bring some of your friends form the IDCR – just in case. _

_-Aro _

Hermione groaned. She had hoped Aro would be able to diffuse the situation, but it seems the Cullens are out for a fight.

_Aro, send me the coordinates. I will be there in roughly 4 hours. Important meeting with the Minister. Keep them at bay until I arrive. NO casualties. NO fighting. _

_-Chairwoman Granger_

Hermione sent a quick Interdepartmental memo to Kingsley, asking for the meeting to be moved up to now. She could not put the meeting off and needed to inform the Minister of the situation as soon as possible. This was not how she wanted to inform Harry of her position, but she needed to get to Forks as soon as possible.

The book of Communications glowed red again.

_Chairwoman Granger, I will try my best, but I must ask you to hurry. The werewolves are in on the situation as well. Keep the book with you, will keep you informed on the situation. _

_-Aro_

Hermione could tell by the short message that Aro was stressed out. He did not deal well under pressure, she had learned in the few years of knowing him. The coordinates were attached to the bottom of the message.

An Interdepartmental memo informed her of the clearance to move the meeting up. She grabbed all her things including the book and left in a hurry down the corridor.

"Already waiting for you, Chairwoman", the assistant in front of his office informed her, leading her down the hall to the secure conference room where the meetings were held at. They rushed along the corridor, bursting through the doors, Hermione quickly walking to the Minister, momentarily forgetting Harry was there as well. When she walked in, all conversations stopped, and the already seated gentlemen stood up in greeting. Apart from the head of MLE and the Minister there were a few trusted members of his advisors present.

"Chairwoman Granger", Kingsley greeted her formally.

"Minister, I must apologize for moving the meeting up, but we have a situation", she says, slightly out of breath.

"Take a deep breath. You can tell us all about it in just a moment", he says, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Hermione?", Harry asks suddenly, confusion written all over his face. Only then she remembers his presence.

"Auror Potter, we will inform you in just a moment of what is going on", Kingsley says as they sit down. Hermione passes the files around the table, Harrys eyes still on her.

"Auror Potter, as new head of Magical Law Enforcement, there is a few things you will learn about. This meeting was scheduled to tell you of a secret project, the Ministry has been working on for a couple of years now. The International Council for Magical Creatures was founded about two years ago with the Help of Miss Granger, while she was still working for the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. It is an organization founded by our Ministry and the American Ministry as well as the leaders of various magical species. Miss Granger here was assigned our liaison with the organization and after the signing of the treaty she was voted Chairwoman, making her the head of the Council", Kingsley explained in short.

"She is?"

"I am. Due to the sworn secrecy with the other leaders I was not able to tell you and the family about it. I am sure you have a lot of questions, but the Minister will answer them for you after the meeting", Hermione says, feeling sorry, that she can't explain it herself.

"Minister, Gentlemen. As of last week, we acquired information from Aro, the leader of the Volturi, leading the Vampires. A situation has risen in America, that we must deal with immediately. This is the reason I must cut this meeting as short as possible. You will find all the information in the files I passed down." Everyone takes their files, flipping through them as Hermione speaks.

"The situation as of the last hour has developed. The Cullens have gather a rather large group of friends and werewolves to stand against the Volturi. Aro is expecting a fight and as you are all aware, we do not want fights. I will be travelling to Forks via portkey right after this meeting."

As everyone flips through the files, taking in the information, Hermione turns to Kingsley.

"I am sorry, that this meeting has to be cut short, the situation requires for us to be there", she whispers.

"I know. It's okay. I will explain everything to Harry. He looks rather confused right now", he says with a small smile.

"You will be going alone?", Harry asks, worry spread across his face.

"No", she shakes her head, "My officers will come with me. This situation needs to be handled delicately. We want to avoid a fight, but we might need to make some arrests if things turn worse", she explains.

"Your officers?", Harry asks confused.

"The council has its own Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. They mostly consist of wizards, but we also have a few Vampires and Werewolves on our side. They are trained for combat, just like the aurors and are form all over the world. Any captures made will be presented to the Council and put on trial", Kinglsey explains.

As he was speaking the Book of Communications glows red again. Hermione opens it quickly. Scanning the message.

"A new message from Aro. They have just come into contact with the Cullens and their friends. No one has spoken yet. Apparently, they just stare at each other. I will need to leave immediately. We must postpone this meeting until I return, please excuse me", she says, standing up, shaking Kingsley's hand, nodding to the others and turning to leave.

"Don't forget to put on your uniform", Kingsley calls after her. Hermione stops in her tracks, realizing he was right. She wasn't wearing her official uniform. With a wave of her wand her robes turn a deep blue and a large pendant appears on her neck. She straightens her back, turning around once more.

"What would I do without you, Minister", she jokes.

"Be careful and contact us as soon as the situation allows you to do so", he says with a stern expression on his face.

Harry just sat in his chair looking a little lost for words. Hermione had no time to think anything of it and rushes out of the room, back to her department, hoping that Kingsley will explain the situation properly to Harry.

She gathers ten of her IDCR officers and hands out the portkeys that will send them to the requested location.

Aro, Marcus, Caius and their guard were standing at one side of a large field. On the other side the Cullens stood. In the center Carlisle with Edward and Bella to his side. No one has spoken a word. The tension could be cut with a knife. The werewolves were getting restless, growling at the opposing Vampires.

"Aro", Carlisle speaks suddenly.

"There was no need for all of you to come here", he says.

"Carlisle, I beg to differ, though we did not come for a fight, merely to collect evidence", Aro speaks to which Edwards snorts.

"Since when do the Volturi come to collect evidence?"

"Since recently. You may not believe us, but we try to avoid fighting our own", Caius replies.

"It has come to our notice, that the child is a vampire", Marcus stated, pointing towards the child, clinging to Bella.

"We don't know", Carlisle replies.

"How can you not know!", Marcus exclaims.

The werewolves were fletching their teeth by now, taking small steps forward.

Before anyone could reply an electricity filled the air, that everyone in the field could feel. If the Cullens and their friends weren't restless before, they were now. The Volturi on the other hand had gotten quite used to the magical means of transport.

Suddenly eleven figures pop out of thin air a few feet above the ground. They were walking through the air, descending down towards the middle of the field. The Cullens looked shocked, while the werewolves turned to the newcomers with threatening growls and one of them stepped forward, as if to attack the newcomers.

The eleven were clad in deep blue robes. Ten males and one female. The Cullens could tell that two of them were Vampires, but the rest of them had beating hearts.

"I would tell your friend to back down. This might end ugly", Aro says, with a little laugh, earning him a glare from the woman who seemed to be leading the eleven.

"Aro, control yourself", she snaps. His grin grows wider, this was the Chairwoman he liked. Slightly on edge – ever so feisty.

"You're late", he muses.

"We're never late", she says, not sparing him another glance. The werewolf that had stepped forward, took another step, ready to pounce any minute.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with Aro, I would advise you to stay put. You don't know what we are capable of", she says with a firm voice, but no anger.

"What is going on", Carlisle asks, the first of the Cullens to find his voice again.

"Ah, you must be Carlisle Cullen. I have heard a lot about you and your family", she says, adverting her eyes to him.

"I can't say the same about you, unfortunately", he replies, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly Hermione feels a pull on her mind, scanning the Cullens her eyes lock on Edward. She heard of his talent and did not appreciate the intrusion.

"It would do you well to not take what is not yours, Edward", she says, this time with a slight hint of annoyance. He looks shocked, as does the rest of his family.

While Hermione had been talking with the two Cullens, the werewolf thought it a good idea to try attack her, while she was distracted. But Hermione saw it coming and within a split of a second her wand was out, stunning the werewolf. It happened so quick that no one had a chance to react, before she spoke again, and the wolf tumbled to the ground.

"As I said, do not underestimate us", she seethed to the other wolves.

"He is merely stunned, there won't be any lasting damage", she explains.

"I would appreciate it, if no one tried attacking us, while I explain a few things. My name is Chairwoman Granger, these are my officers. We come from the International Council of Magical Creatures. Aro has informed us of your situation."

"The what?", Bella asks with a confused expression on her face.

"The International Council of Magical Creatures, please do keep up, Isabella", Hermione says, suppressing rolling her eyes.

"I have never heard of it", Carlisle speaks for his family, casting a quick glance towards Aro.

"That was our intention. We can't have Vampires running around blabbing about our organization."

"What are you?", Emmet asks, intrigued by the newcomer.

"Now those are the questions worthy of an answer", she smiles at him.

"Before I do so however I would appreciate it, if the shapeshifters would return to their normal form. We are after all, not here to fight against you", she says with a pointed look to the wolves.

"Shapeshifters you say?", Carlisle asks.

"Yes, by no means are they werewolves, they should be quite pleased to know that they are in fact shapeshifters. Werewolves have a much more challenging life, trust me."

"It's O.K. Jacob", Carlisle speaks to the wolf nearest to them. The wolfs hesitate for a moment, before they retreat back to the woods, only to return moments later in their human form.

Hermione noticed that the shapeshifters came back in two groups, following to men.

"Two alphas, now that is quite interesting", she says, stepping closer, her officers following her.

"Now, Emmet, to answer your question. The Council for Magical Creatures was form between my Ministry, the American Ministry and the leaders of all kinds of different creatures, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs and so on. Aro here, represents the Vampires. He kept me informed on the developing here in Forks. Me and 6 of my men are witches and wizards. Born with magic. We keep ourselves hidden from everyone else, much like the Vampires here, we have laws to follow and our own government. The Council is the first of its sort, forming an allegiance between all magical creatures. We all signed a treaty, protecting each and every one part of this treaty. Two of my officers are werewolves, two are vampires."

"Magic", Bella breathes out.

"Yes."

"I am Chairwoman Granger, leading the Council since it was formed", she explains further.

"Your family caught our attention. There are vampire laws that must be followed. You broke several of them, which caught our attention."

"It was not our intention to cause such a meeting", Carlisle spoke.

"Ah, Aro told me you were very diplomatic. It does not help your cause though, I'm afraid. Aro was kind enough to overlook the fact, that Bella knew of your existence, knowing she would be turned. It was very reckless, but I trusted his judgment back then. But your child presents us with a very different situation. We came to investigate and if necessary, neutralize the threat." When she said this, the Cullens looked shocked and scared, Isabelle clutching the child close to herself.

"You will not touch my daughter!", she says.

"I'm afraid it is not your choice, Isabelle. We have laws to uphold. Everyone not compliance with law, will be put on trial. We do not kill unless necessary", she explains.

"There is also no point in fighting me. I would have you and your family dead with one simple spell. Now, let's cut to the case. Tell me of your daughter and why you believe you have not broken the laws", she says.

"She was conceived when Bella was still human. Upon her birth, Bella almost died, so we turned her, to save her life", Edward explains, still eying the witch apprehensive.

"So, the child is human?", Hermione asks.

"We don't know. She is not a full vampire. Her body grows like a human body, though faster."

"Interesting, please do bring her forward. We must examine her, to fully know what we're dealing with. Aro, please join us", she says. Edwards is dead in his tracks, not moving an inch, while Aro joins the Chairwoman up at the front.

"Edward do bring the child. We don't want to harm anyone", Aro says with a pointed stare.

"That can be arranged, though", Jane says with a cackle.

"Jane be quiet", Hermione says, without a glance towards the psychotic Vampire.

"Edward, just do it. There is no point in prolonging the inevitable", Rosalie tells him.

"She is not touching my daughter", Isabella says once more, holing her daughter closer to herself.

"Isabella, you have not been a vampire for long and you don't know a lot about the laws and regulations, so I will cut you some slack. This is the last time I ask you nicely to let Edward bring her forward, otherwise I will be forced to take a more inconvenient approach, I don't like being played around with", Hermione says, looking straight at Isabella, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"It is alright, Bella. Hand her over to Edward", Carlisle says calmingly, but with a serious look on her face. Reluctantly, Isabella hands her daughter over to Edward.

"You may bring a one of the shapeshifters forward with you, they seem awfully protective of her", Hermione says.

"Jacob, please go with Edward", Isabella asks and the young alpha, Hermione had seen earlier, steps forward with her.

"Now", Hermione says and conjures a small chair for the girl to sit on.

"What is your name, dear?", she asks, looking at the small girl sat in the chair.

"Renesmee", she says with a timid voice. Hermione crouches down to be on the same level as the small girl.

"What a beautiful name you have, my name is Hermione", she smiles at her.

"I am here to see if you are, what they tell me you are. In order to check if they are correct, I will cast a few spells on you, ok?"

Renesmee did not react to Hermione, looking at her with fear in her eyes.

"I promise you won't feel a single thing and it won't hurt you, alright?", Hermione reassures the little girl, to which she finally nods slightly.

"I will perform a few spells on her, to confirm your story. I will not harm her, you have my promise", Hermione looks up at Edwards who gives her a firm nod.

"See this?", she asks, holding her wand for the girl to see.

"This is my wand, we use it to perform magic", she explains to the girl, knowing that this must be overwhelming.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione performs spell after spell, checking her health.

"She is in fact, part human, part vampire. It seems their story is correct", Hermione says after a few minutes and the Cullens release a breath of relief.

"It does however, bring us to a different matter. There are not a lot of known cases of halflings."

"Maybe I can help with that", the voice far from the other side of the clearing speaks.

"You must be Alice and Jasper, how nice of you to join us", Hermione says looking up.

"And you are?"

"Chairwoman Granger of the Council for Magical Creatures. Aro asked us to assist with this situation", Hermione speaks as Alice steps up to the group.

"There won't be a need for it. I found another halfling - he is here with us today, to show, that he is no threat to us", she speaks with a smile, showing that she thinks she has the upper hand. From the same side Alice had just appeared stepped a tall dark man. As he got closer, Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Nahuel! What a joy to see you again so soon", Hermione exclaims to the shock of Alice and Jasper.

"Hermione! I didn't know you would be here", the newcomer responds happily, stepping closer, followed by his aunt.

"And Huilen, what a pleasure", she continues and walks towards the woman, greeting her like an old friend.

"You know each other?", Alice asks perplex.

"Why of course, Aro and I made the discovery of halflings quite a while back and Nahuel was the first one we located. We learned so much about him and may I say so myself, became friends", she says with a smile.

"So, why do you still think of Renesmee as a threat?", Edwards asks.

"We know of halflings, we don't know of their effect on the world yet. There are such few cases, we can't fully classify them. Nahuel and his lovely aunt, Huilen, offered their help in researching and monitoring this new species. Nahuel here is representing himself and his kind at the Council", Hermione explains.

"Little Renesmee here is a new halfling Nahuel, isn't it exciting!"

"She is not a science project!", Isabella exclaims.

"We don't treat her as such. But don't you think it is of importance to learn the most about halflings in order to protect them and include them in the magical society?"

"Nahuel will be the one mentoring little Renesmee here. He will come visit you twice a year to protocol her developments. He will report back to the council. This way we can guarantee our safety as well as hers. Every member of a species is field with the council. Not to control, but to protect. In order for us to protect, we need to know what or who we protect."

"You can't!", Isabella exclaims.

"I can, and I will. We mean no harm to your daughter or your family, don't be threatened by us. But these are the laws. You, seeing as you are a vampire now, must follow our laws. This is the only way. If you plan to disobey the laws you will be put on trial, do I make myself clear?", Hermione says with authority to her, that sent shivers down Isabella's spine, if she was still human.

"Yes, we understand. Thank you for your generosity to protect her", Edward says, ignoring Isabella's shocked look.

"It is my pleasure as well as my duty. Nahuel is good man, you can trust him. If you or your family are ever in need of help, contact Aro and he will rely a message forward to me. Now, Renesmee, you've had quite an eventful few days, how about I show you a very secret trick of mine?"

Her eyes lit up at the chance and she nodded eagerly.

"Expecto Patronum!", Hermione whispers and the end of her wand starts glowing, producing her otter. Renesmee stares on in awe. The otter flies around her head, nudging into her cheek playfully. She quickly jumps off her chair, chasing the otter around the field. Two of Hermione's officers produce their own Patronus, a cat and a dog, joining the little chase, bringing pure joy to the girl and even some of the bystanders. Hermione vanishes her Patronus, seeing as the girl was occupied with the other two and turned her attention back to the adults.

"What are they?", Isabella wonders, watching her daughter play with the silvery dog and cat, a smile forming on her lips.

"A Patronus. It protects us against dark soul sucking creatures. It's also used to deliver messages. It's formed out of pure magic and can only be produced with happy memories. Dark witches and wizards normally can't cast a Patronus due to their dark nature. I use my Patronus a lot to entertain my nieces and nephews", she explains with a smile.

"Don't look so surprised, we are not the bad guys. We all have family and friends, just like you do", she says, seeing Isabella's confused look.

"We told you, we don't want to fight our own", Aro says and Hermione was surprised he was quiet for so long.

"We are sorry we mistrusted you", Edward says.

"You are forgiven. The nature of our meeting was most tense", Hermione chuckles. By now the rest of the bystanders and witnesses had joined them.

"The Council will always be there to help and protect all of you. The world is changing. You must adapt with it or else you will not be able to keep up. It is also of utmost importance that you keep the council and us a secret. If you don't there will be consequences. We will know if you break the law. Now, me and my officers will need to leave. I trust you have everything under control, Aro?"

"Yes, Chairwoman Granger", he says with a nod.

"Fantastic. I will see you and Nahuel at the meeting next month! Keep me informed of any new developments."

With that Hermione turns to her officers and the all grab their official Council badge, a permanent portkey to transport them back to the offices and within a few seconds they vanished into thin air.

"She is quite something else, isn't she", Aro says once they are gone.

"She sure is", Carlisle replies.

"You see, our ways of operating have changed. We profit from this allegiance and we try to uphold it. We have the laws and we follow the laws. Change is coming and it's only for the better. A peaceful coexistence with other magical beings is in all our interests", Marcus says.

"Spoken like true leaders", Carlisle says.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Carlisle. Take care of your family", Aro says. With this the meeting was over and the Cullens couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Once Hermione arrived back in England she headed straight to Kingsleys office. She was informed they were still in the meeting and she rejoined them, updating them on the case.

"So, Chairwoman, eh", Harry says with a grin once the meeting was over.

"Yeah, head of MLE", Hermione responds.

"I think you have quite a lot to tell me", he chuckles.

"Come with, we'll discuss everything over a cup of tea in my office", she smiles and together they leave for a long overdue conversation. Hermione was happy she finally had a family member she could confide in, what better person was there than her brother by anything but blood?


End file.
